The Undeniable Truth
by iKnightWriter
Summary: Mothers always tell their little girls the reason why boys are mean to them is because they like them. What a bold face lie! Unfortunately, that's how some girls see it and we go and give not only ourselves, but other women excuses why a relationship didn't work out... When really we just can't accept the undeniable truth.
1. Reason 1

**Long time no see. I know I haven't posted in awhile and I promise now that it is going to change starting with this new fanfic. It's based off the movie **_**He's Just NOT That Into You. Enjoy! **_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Sakura Haruno & Nagato Akimachi

The two strangers were both in a crowded restaurant sharing a glass of wine. "You're a real estate agent, huh?" Sakura Haruno asked just to get the conversation started. She had a her cheery blossom hair pulled into a ponytail while she sported a black tank-top with blue jeans and matching flat-footed boots. "Yeah, I am. Only difference is I don't have my face everywhere making me look like a complete tool." Nagato Akimachi replied with a laugh. His dark red hair was cut professional and he wore a sweater vest with jeans and dress shoes. You know nothing too complicated. Sakura laughed along with him. "You know I'm surprised Ino hadn't introduced us earlier." She told him. "You know, how she is always playing matchmaker." They shared another laugh and came the awkward silence.

Thankfully, their waiter came by asking them if they wanted another drink. "You want to have another round?" Nagato asked Sakura. "Sure, I mean only if you don't have anything planned after this. I don't want to hold you up." She said nervously with a smile. Yeah, she knew she was stammering. Nagato gave her a studying look. "You know, what I could go for another." He told both the women. "Excellent." The waiter said and off they went to get the couple's order.

After the dinner, there again was another awkward moment. They were both about to leave heading in opposite directions. "You know, Nagato I had a nice time. It was also nice to meet you." Sakura told him. She was actually feeling confident about this date. "It was nice meeting you too." They both exchanges kisses on the cheek and spilt-up in opposite directions.

Sakura made a call to a friend of hers. "Hey, it's me. We just finished up. I got to say he is really cute. I feel like it went well and he could be leaving me a message right now. I hope it's for another date." What Sakura didn't was that Nagato was actually on his phone trying to make other plans with someone else. "Hey, I was just thinking about you. You want to meet up for a late night snack?"

Konan Yakushi & Sasuke Uchiha

Konan Yakushi was on her phone talking to a good friend of hers, while she was struggling to carry the minimum items of groceries in her hands. "Awe, that's sweet of you. I was actually supposed to meet up with some friends, but I may just back out. Today left me feeling like crap." Of course, Nagato would call her after his date with another woman. That's what he always did. Konan knew that he cared about her, but she didn't exactly feel the same way. She stood line behind a raven-haired man who only seemed to being carrying a batch of beer.

He must have been listening to her because he turned towards her. "Do you want to go ahead in front of me? You seem to be struggling at multitasking." She told Nagato to hold on. "Are you sure? You just have one item." He gives her a smile. "Technically, I have six things." They share a laugh as she gets in front to the cashier. "Hey, let me call you back." She told Nagato. She got up to the cashier and unloaded her small load. Just as she slide her card the cashier made an unappealing sound. "Is something wrong? There should be money on the card. I just deposited cash in there like two days ago." Konan was about to freak. This wouldn't the first time her card didn't work, there have been several incidents in the past and she vowed to not make another. "Actually ma'am you seem to have won a free cooler for being our 1000th customer for the month. Congratulations." If only the cashiers expression matched the sentence, but that didn't stop Konan from being excited. "I never won anything before thank you." Konan said smiling brightly. She turned to the raven-haired stranger and gave him a hug, which completely shocked him. "And thank you as well." She pulled away from him realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry. I tend to not think when I'm excited. Is it sad to be excited over something so small like this?" She asked him. He gave her smile shaking his head. "No, of course not." He told her. What a liar. "I'm Konan Yakushi." She introduced herself to the man. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The raven-haired man told her.

Gaara Sabuko & Nagato Akimachi

When Nagato got to his apartment he heard his TV and saw his friend Gaara Sabuko downing a beer watching basketball game. It was no surprise that Gaara was yelling at the TV. He threw his keys on the table next to the door and grabbed a beer himself and joined his friend on the couch. "How was the date?" Gaara asked him. Gaara's hair was the same color as Nagato's only his hair was blood red and he had a tattoo on the corner of his forehead. "It was whatever. Why are you here?" Nagato asked watching the game. "My cable's out." Gaara said following the game. "Maybe you should paying the bill for it." That resulted in Gaara hitting Nagato with a cushion. "Anyway, did you hear the phone ring?" Nagato asked. Gaara shook his head. "Shocker." Nagato said with sigh. "Why do you say that?" Gaara asked.

"She claims that she will call me back." "And how long ago was that?" Nagato looked at the clock on the wall. "Thirty minutes ago." Gaara gave him a heavy sigh. "Sorry to hear that man." Normally when Konan said she was going to call back she never did. "Should I call her?" Gaara looked over at him. "What? No. I ask me another stupid question like that again I will hit you." "Yeah, if she really cares she'll call back." Nagato said. "So what was wrong with your date?" Gaara's attention was back on the screen.

"There was nothing wrong with her. She was sweet and nice. Her hair was unique color." Nagato said filling Gaara in on his date. "What do you mean?" "It's naturally pink." Gaara laughs. "A walking cherry blossom, huh? Is that the reason or something?" "Nah, we share some common interests, but she isn't my type." "You mean she's not that type-that-won't-call-back." Gaara pointed out. This time it Gaara who got hit with a cushion.

Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto could clearly see Sasuke and that woman flirting with each other in front of the store. Especially, since it looked like the woman gave her his number, but Sasuke shut that down quickly. However, that didn't stop him from giving her his card. After a while, Sasuke came back to the car. He didn't fail to keep looking at the woman as she walked away. "And who was that?" Naruto asked the moment Sasuke got into the car. Sasuke struggled for a moment. "A hopeful client maybe." He replied. Naruto gave him a yeah-right smile and stare. Sasuke knew exactly what he was thinking.

"It's a free country Naruto. I can talk to other women without it meaning anything." Naruto gave him another cheeky smile. "Tell that to Ino." Sasuke groaned. "Shut up and drive you knucklehead." Naruto gave him a laugh and drove off into the night.

Hinata Hyuga & Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto finally got back to the apartment. "Hey there." A voice greeted him. He sees his girlfriend of seven years sitting on the couch. Actually, they live together. "Hey, what's up?" He asked her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hanabi's getting married." Hinata said casually. Naruto knew where this was headed. Hinata had been on a getting married kick for about a year now. "Well that's good for her and Shikamaru." He said silently hoping that she wouldn't bring up another marriage discussion. "You're right. It's good for them, but why not good for us?" She asked him.

He sat on the couch with a held her hands. "I don't see the point in having a wedding really? I mean really when you think about it's nothing, but a piece of paper. It doesn't change anything." He told her. "But it's like a declaration don't you think?" She asked quietly. Naruto gave her a smile. "Honey, you know I love you and I know you love me. I'm committed to you 100% and more. Don't you think that maybe you and I can be ones that can live and stay together without having to get married?" Hinata gave him a smile. "You're right. This what we have right here is declaration enough." She said.

**Okay so what to you think? Yeah I noticed I started getting too close to the movie so for the next chapter I'll back off by A LOT. Anyways you know what to do if not follow/favorite me and/or the story. I'll update next week and that's a promise .**


	2. Reason 2

**As promised, here is the next update . I hope you enjoy it. The annoying thing was I re-watched the movie. I didn't hate it. I just don't like Scarlett Johansson. Yeah, shame on me and other thing Im letting Ino keep her name because spelling Uchiha is annoying as hell and I like her last name better. Again, enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Sakura Haruno & Ino Yamanaka**

Sakura was over at her friend's place. Well, if you could call it that. There was construction going on and plastic covers were everywhere. "You know maybe he's out of town." Ino Yamanka told her. Sakura gives her a doubtful look. "Hey, don't give me that look." Ever since her date, with Nagato, Sakura became frustrated. He didn't call her and she constantly kept checking her voicemail. Only to be greeted by the sound of the automated voice message system. Ino was used to it. It has now become part of a process. "You know, I blame you for this." Sakura told Ino.

"What? No way, I wasn't playing matchmaker this time." Ino protested. "Yes way because if you weren't playing you still set up us." Sakura pointed out to her. Ino gives her a laugh. "No, you asked if I knew any single guys and I gave you his number." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Why does this always seem to happen?" Sakura groaned out aloud. Ino nudged her on the shoulder. "Take it easy. It took Sasuke three weeks to call me back and now look where I am." Sakura lets out a sigh. "Yeah, in a house with plastic everywhere." Sakura joked. "Hey, I'm just saying it takes time. It did with Sasuke and now we are happily married." Ino told her.

"That's because you two are like perfect fit. Just like Hinata and Naruto. I wonder if it's my hair. Do you think it's my hair?" Sakura started questioning. Ino knew that Sakura was about to go on one of her "pointing my flaws out" rants. Ino holds up her hand to stop that train before it even left the station. "Don't start or I swear I'll hit you," She warned her friend. "You're bright and beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you. Now stop it. If he doesn't call that's his lost." Sakura gives a weak smile. "Hey, do you think I should call him?" She asked. Ino gives her a glare. Sakura backs away. "Fine fine. I wouldn't."

**Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, & Ino Yamanka**

Sakura wrestled with the fact that Nagato didn't even call her. It has now been a week. She couldn't focus on her workout and she kept hanging up on her mother whenever she called. The worse of it was that the paranoia, of him not calling, also followed her into her to work. Luckily, for her Ino and another good friend of hers, Hinata, worked there as well. She kept trying to find clues that she could've missed during their date. "Well, he started the kiss first granted it was on the cheek, but still." She told Ino. Ino heard the story a million times already. She zoned out during it, but Hinata seemed more interested. It was really to get away from a proposal that she had due. "Sakura, you need to relax. He's going to call." Ino told her for the fifth time. "Or you know you could call him." Hinata suggested. That earned her a glare from Ino.

"What?" Hinata questioned, "When Naruto and I started dating. I stepped up to the plate. I called him first." Sakura lets out an exaggerated sigh. "See, Ino? Thank you. At least, someone thinks it's a good idea to call him." Ino looked at her friend. "And what exactly are you going to say?" With that question Sakura's mood dropped. "I have no idea." Sakura answered. "How about this write what you're going to say, practice it, and then try calling." Hinata suggested. Ino glared at her. "Don't you have a proposal due?" She reminded. Ino didn't hate Hinata just knew Sakura better than Hinata did.

"Ugh, that's not the only proposal that's due." Hinata groaned. "Wait, that dumbass still hasn't proposed yet? Hasn't it been a century already?" Sakura asked. She loved Naruto, but sometimes that boy was just oblivious certain things. "You know may be you could step up the plate and ask him." Ino suggested with a hint of humor. Hinata laughed. "Yeah, right." With that, she walked off into her office. "That was rude." Sakura told Ino. "Hey, I love you girls, but sometimes you both drive me nuts." Ino defended herself.

It didn't take Sakura long to figure out what she was going to say. However, she was nervous and prayed that he wouldn't pick up. Her prayers were answered, but it came with a price. She butchered the voicemail and kept repeating her name. By the time, her two minutes of hell was over she was ready to hit her head against a brick wall. Later, she decided she should accidently run into Nagato at his hangout place.

**Gaara Sabuko & Sakura Haruno**

Gaara had blown off all girls in his life, only he did it to their faces. However, he should've known better than to hook with a co-worker. Needless to say, he knew she was a team player and still could act professionally. Well, minus her slamming the door, when she left his office. It was a busy night at The Fox Lounge, where he worked. Upon tending the patrons, he noticed a pink-haired woman sitting at the bar. She also kept looking around the bar. "Hey, can I get you a drink?" He offered her grabbing her attention. Her green eyes flashed in alert. "Oh no. No thanks. I'm actually meeting someone here." She said with a smile, but wrinkled her nose. Gaara assumed she was possibly nervous about a date. "Oh, you got a date tonight?" She makes a guilt face. "Date isn't the right choice of words." Gaara knew where this was going.

"Uh-huh so who exactly are you waiting for?" He asked her. He noticed her face begins to redden. "I was hoping to run into a guy named Nagato." The name caught his attention. "Nagato Akimachi? Yeah, he's not coming in tonight." He told her without trying to be so cold. Sakura lets out a down sigh. "Ha-ha, great now I feel like a complete dumbass." She gives a weak smile. "I doubt that's true." He told her. "Well, we went on a date last week and he has yet to call." She told him for no reason. Gaara hated seeing women waiting around for a someone who wouldn't give her the time of day. "Hey, give me to the end of my shift and then we can talk." After, his shift he half expected the woman to leave, but no she stayed the entire night.

"I'm just going to be honest with you Sakura," Gaara learned her name, among some other things, throughout his shift. "He's not going to call you. Plain and simple." That and the fact he is hung up on some girl who doesn't feel the same way about him. "You don't know that." Sakura told him. He gave her a snarky smile. "Yeah, I do. I'm a guy and it's what we do." He informed her. Then Sakura starts making up excuses as to the reason why Nagato hasn't called her back. He abruptly stops her. "Yeah, no. It's been a week. If the guy were interested, he would've been called. In this case, he is not and has not called." He told her flat out. "But my friend Ino got married to this guy that waited three weeks and they got married and they are-" Sakura explained, but only to get cut off again. "She's an idiot." He told her. "Hey!" Sakura said getting defensive. He puts his hands up. "Just hear me out. She's an exception." Sakura then gets a bit of hope. "What if I'm his?" She asked him. Gaara laughs. That earned him a glare. "I'm not laughing at you, believe me. I know how and what rejections feels like. I do it often." He explained. "Shocker." Sakura mumbled he hears it, but lets it go. "But you are the rule." She gives him a questioning look. "And that rule would be?" Gaara laid out the truth. "If a guy doesn't call you he doesn't want to and he's not interested. Your friend Ino was just a rare exception. Trust me if a guy acts like he doesn't care. He really doesn't." Sakura thinks for a minute. "Thanks you've given me some really helpful information."

**Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, & Ino Yamanka**

That following day Sakura went through the entire process that Gaara had explained to Hinata and Ino. "We are the rule not the exception." She concluded. Both Hinata and Ino looked her as if she had lost her mind. It actually took a moment before either of them could comprehend what she was actually saying. "So are you saying that people like Naruto and me are never going to get married because we are the rule?" Hinata asked her. Both Ino and Sakura jumped the gun with a "No." Sakura struggled, a bit thinking that she may have given Hinata the wrong idea. "No, I was talking about my relationships personally." But that didn't seem to give her friend any comfort. "Hinata, don't listen to her she obviously didn't get enough sleep last night." Ino told her.

This was true. Sakura spent that entire night going through all the relationships she had and noticed all the flaws that were present, but she was too blind to see them. "It's true, besides Naruto isn't like the guys I dated. Seriously, he is far from them. You two have a home together and are committed to each other." Sakura ensured her. That seemed to change the mood on her friend's face. "Ah okay." Hinata said. It wasn't okay though. Hinata was starting to question her relationship with Naruto.

**Tenten Hozuki & Konan Yakushi**

Konan Yakushi was going on about the guy she met at the store when she won her free cooler. "I mean, the guy is really hot and flirty then he drops the bomb on me." She told her. "What? Is he gay?" Her friend Tenten Hozuki asked her. "No, he's married." Konan told her. "Oh." Tenten said in shock. Konan lets out a sigh. "I should be mad though right? I mean he pretty much led me on. But there's something about him that makes it hard for me to hate him." Konan said. Konan really shouldn't be talking, now should she? "He's married. Married," Tenten throws the word at her. "As in, he has made a life commitment to someone else." Konan's mood goes downhill.

"But what if he's the one though?" Konan asked her. This surprised Tenten because Konan wasn't one for believing in such things. She thought to herself for a moment. "Ok, what if he is? I mean are you willing to hurt other people in the process of getting what you want? Or are you going to let him go and try to find someone else?" Tenten asked her. She really hoped that Konan would pick the sensible the answer. Then she noticed a look. "I'm going to call him." Konan told her. Tenten wanted to tell her friend that things couldn't possibly end well with the guy, but then what kind of friend would she be?


	3. Reason 3

**I see I am doing so much better on updating on time go me. Forgive me it was my Grandma's birthday weekend and then the Snowpocalyse happened here. Insane mess! Anyways, don't forget to review follow and all that jazz. Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Konan Yakushi & Nagato Akimachi**

Well Konan did call Sasuke trying to see if he wanted to meet up with her. She expected him to say yes and everything could be set into motion, but that didn't happen. In fact, he shut her down completely and that actually bruised her ego. It hurt her enough to send her to the one person she knew that cared about her. "Hey, I'm surprised you called considering how you didn't call back the other night." Nagato told her when she arrived at his apartment. Of course, she ignored the hurt that was underlined. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been busy this past week." Konan told him lamely. "Well it's still good to see you." He gave her a hug. They chatted throughout the night and ended up watching a chick flick.

"See, now why can't I find a guy who thinks I'm smart and sexy?" Konan asked once the movie was over. Sometimes she hated romantic comedies or any romantic element because it reminded her she was alone. "Well, I think you're smart and sexy." Nagato told her boldly. She looked at him. "Don't tease me." She said with a smile. "I'm not. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Nagato told when a serious tone. It wouldn't be the first time he told her something like that.

Konan didn't know what to think so she kissed him. It was exactly what they both wanted, but both were for different reasons. The kiss turned into a make out session on his couch, but before things could go any further, she stopped. "Maybe I should go." She told him as she got up to leave. "Or you could always stay here. It's been awhile." Nagato suggested. "I can't I have an early appointment tomorrow, but it was good seeing you." Konan told him. "Yeah, you too." Nagato said. She gave him another quick kiss and left. I am an idiot, Nagato thought to himself.

**Hinata Hyuga & Naruto Uzumaki**

What Sakura had said still bothered Hinata even as she arrived home. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she arrived home and to find Naruto hanging a painting on the wall. "Why are you putting that there?" She asked putting up her coat. "Because you asked me to about three months ago?" Naruto said not really getting the attitude that came with her question. She lets out a huff. "Stop it. Just stop." She told him. Naruto was confused. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "This is what is wrong." Hinata said pointing between him and her. "What do you mean?" He put down the painting but stayed exactly where he was.

"Us! This relationship of ours. Everything." She says through her teeth. Hinata wasn't sure if she was pissed or upset. She was probably both, she couldn't really tell herself and Naruto was still in the dark. "Hinata-" He starts and is silenced. "How come you won't marry me? We've been together for seven years. You know me and I know you. What is the worse that could happen?" Hinata spills. "Hinata you know I don't believe in that. You got to believe that when I say that I mean it." The response wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"That is such bullshit. Many guys say that to girls, but then they end up marrying some other girl like two months later. I don't understand. Your parents were married and lived happily together. I mean, honestly Naruto I really hate to ask." "Before, you ask. Where is this coming from?" Naruto now stood in front of her. "It's coming from a place I kept hidden for that past couple of years. I don't know how much longer I can handle this. In the beginning, I didn't want to come off as needy or clingy. I get not wanting kids that was something I am willing to deal without, but I made a lot of sacrifices for me…for us." "I know that." He reached to touch her face, but she swapped him away.

"No. Just…just stop okay? You can't be nice and lovely dovey on me. I guess I should've known in the beginning, when I made the first call." She lets out a sigh. "Naruto did you ever even plan on marrying me?" There she asked him flat out and Naruto stood in silence. He really didn't know what to say, but Hinata did. "I see and I can't." She walked away into the bedroom and closed the door.

**Ino Yamanka & Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke did feel bad for blowing off Konan, but he knew that she was getting the wrong idea about the two of them. However, he did say he was going to help farther her career. She did have potential and it wasn't because he thought she was sexy. He ended up leaving a voicemail saying that he would still help her if she wanted and would be glad to meet up with him. After he left the voicemail, he looked around at the unfinished room that surrounded him.

"Oh there you are." A voice rang out not only scaring him a bit but also only breaking his train of thought. Sasuke looked over to see Ino walking up the stairs. "Jeez, Ino you scared me." He told her. "Yeah, I could tell. I hope you're not smoking again." She said with a smile on her face, but underneath that smile there was a pinch of seriousness as well. She hated smokers in general, but there was about Sasuke that she couldn't ignore when she first met him.

"Yeah, no. You just happen to break my train of thought." He assured her, "I was actually thinking about what color this room should be." This put a spark in Ino's eye. "Oh really," She said casually. "I was thinking this room could be just about anything. You know if we picked a neutral color." She sat next to him on the floor in the center of the room. He placed his arm around her shoulder. "Like an office or maybe in a study." Sasuke said. "Or maybe even a nursery." Ino said with a straight face.

"Ah ha, so did you actually mean a neutral color for anything or a baby?" Sasuke asked her. Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Well, yeah for a baby." He looked at her and she looked back. Ino took a breath. "I know we talked about waiting and everything, but I really can't think of a better moment then now. I know we still need to talk about it though." She said quietly looking down. He placed a hand on her face causing her to look at him. "You know we're getting there." He told her. "Really?" He placed a kiss on her lips as if to answer her question.

**Sakura Haruno & Ino Yamanka**

Happy hour started go on at bar that Sakura and Ino usually go out on Girl's Night Out. Normally, Hinata would've come along, but she claimed that there were some things that she needed to take care of. The night wasn't a total lost though because some guy at the bar was hitting on Sakura while Ino sat there quietly. Not that she minded, she is a married woman after all. Nice to see someone is taking their vows seriously.

"Ah well, as much as I love to converse with you ladies, I have to get to the office." The man told Sakura. "Do you really? Sounds like the people in your office don't want you to be happy." Sakura told him with a playfully smile. That earned her a smile. "Well I met you so that night wasn't a complete loss." "Likewise."

As he was about to walk away he turned back around as if he forgot something. "I would to call you some time, do you have a card?" This surprised Sakura because she really didn't expect anything coming from him, but now she had some kind of hope. She handed him her card and he handed her his. "I look forward to hearing from you. Nice meeting you Ino." He told her. She noticed the statement and that confused her. She got up and followed him.

"Hey wait." She called to him. Surprisingly, he turned around, but he also had a surprised look on his face. "Yeah, hi. How are we going to do this?" She asked with a nervous smile. Right now, she couldn't believe she followed him like a stalker. "How do you mean?" He asked her. "Well, at first you said you wanted to call me and just then you said you look forward to hearing from me. I want to know what I should be expecting. So you know there is no miss communication." She tried to sound confident, but she wasn't exactly feeling it. The man looked her for a moment. "We'll talk soon." And with that he left.

She wanted to go at him to point the vague statement he had just said, but she figured it wasn't even worth it. Once she sat back down with Ino. "So what are you going to do? Just do me a favor and don't go cyber-stalking like you normally do." Sakura looked at the card. "And he was cute too." She replied before ripping the card up. Ino was surprised by her friend's reaction. "Why did you do that?" Ino asked her. "If he is really interested in me he would call first." Ino looked back impressed by the answer. "Wow, I see that guy Gaara really rubbed off on you." Sakura shook her head. "No, he just happened to be right."

**Tenten Hozuki & Nagato Akimachi**

Tenten felt three pairs of eyes on her when she walked into the office in the morning. She acted casually as if nothing was going on and went about her work. However, she couldn't ignore that whispers that were also going on as well. It wasn't until Lee came over, that the other two pair eyes came over as well. At first, she ignored them because she knew exactly what they wanted. "We can wait all day if we have to." Guy told her. That is where they had her beat. Guy Sensei, Rock Lee, and Tobi Uchiha stood in front of her waiting. She knew that they actually could wait all day. "Well," She acted a bit dejected at first. "He asked me out!" She announced to them excitedly

"Knew, Lee you owe me lunch." Tobi said gloating. "How did he ask?" Lee asked ignoring Tobi. Before Tenten could answer, Guy went on one his "Guy moments". You know the moments that make you want to sometimes murder your friend from being embarrassing on purpose in public. "He called or what even better he sent you one of those messenger grams with a singing cupid or whatever they do these days. Or he stood outside your bedroom with a stereo over-" Tobi stuck a doughnut in Guy's mouth. "Now, that he is shut for the moment go on and tell." Lee advised her. "He My Spaced me." She said proudly. And that earned her some painful faces. "What?" She questioned them.

"Myspace isn't even relevant anymore. I'm surprised that site is still even up." Lee told her. "Well, what am I supposed to do? It's not like people meet with each other face to face anymore. If I wanted to appeal to the opposite sex I'd have to update my profile picture, not go on some money spending bender." She told them. Her office began to ring. "Back away you vultures I'll deal with you later." She picked up the phone. "Hello, this Tenten." A familiar voiced replied back to her. "Hey Tenten it's me Nagato Akimachi. Konan's…friend, I guess." She knew the real reason he called as well, but she wasn't about to cave so easily. "Did you like the ad?" She asked him. "Yeah, I'm looking at right now. Don't know how I feel about the location though." He admitted to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," She really wasn't. His ad was pretty much in the slurry section of the paper. "But that section gets a lot of attention so it could be a good thing." She informed him. "Great, well thanks for that. Hey, have you heard from Konan lately?" He asked. "Yes." That all she was going to give him and Nagato seemed to get the message. "Well, great thanks again."


	4. Reason 4

**Oh looky, there an on-time. Take that! FYI, there won't be an update next week b/c I'm attending my first Con ever! Kami-Con, that is. So I'll do an update on Thursday and make it longer. Anyways, do what you do and don't forget to enjoy it! Also, enjoy this chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Hinata Hyuga**

Hinata was at her sister's Hanabi place trying on her bridesmaid dress. Along with her were Yoshino Kaede, Iwa Kunoichi, and of course the happy bride to be Hanabi Hyuga or as she likes to be called Hanabi Nara. All the bridesmaids were in their dresses except for Hanabi who was trying to get them fitted so her mother could get the dresses altered and ready to go.

"How did you get Mom to agree to fix these dresses so quickly?" Hinata asks, while she and Yoshino waited their turn to be stuck with the needle. Hanabi answers, "I didn't have to get her to do anything. She quickly jumped at the chance before I even got the chance to even ask." "Ouch!" Iwa exclaims as she gets struck with the needle.

"Hanabi, I swear. There should be a law about you and pointy objects." Hanabi held back a laugh. "I'm sorry and you're the one to talk." The other women begin to laugh. "I still can't believe you almost killed Komaza." Yoshino said. "Well, he knew better. He's lucky to be alive. I normally don't miss." Iwa claimed in her defense. Iwa was a chief, so she was quick with her hands while handling with knives. Her husband, Komaza thought it would be nice to surprise her while she was working.

"What's with the rush anyway?" Iwa asked. "Let's see, can't have it Sunagakure because the weather is beyond hot and we can't have is Kusagakure because it's like a damn forest and it sucks to be there during the winter. So home is where the heart is." Hanabi explains. "Uh-huh, I don't buy that." Yoshino says. "I agree, I bet you're pregnant." Iwa says. "Iwa, watch what you say I still have a needle." Hanabi playfully warns her. "And no I am not," She gets up to take a break. "That what two people do when they are in love you assholes." She finished her statement with a grin, but then it gets dead silent and all eyes fall on Hinata. "What are you all staring at?" She asked. "Hinata, I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I mean, with you ending everything with Naruto and all." Hanabi said to her sister. "What? Oh no, I'm fine really." She assures her. Hinata hated to see her sister get upset.

"Oh how about you come over to my place, we can watch horrible chick flicks and eat ice cream by the pint." Yoshino says. "Ha-ha, I'm sure if I did that. I wouldn't be able to fix into this dress anymore." Hinata says with a smile. "I would understand if you don't want to be in the wedding." Hanabi told her. "No, it fine. I will not the chance of being in my only sister's wedding," Hinata says quickly, "So, stop worrying about me. I've been through them before and I can get through this one." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince them or herself.

**Sasuke Uchiha& Konan Yakushi **

Sasuke ruffled through the papers on his desk trying to look for the contact information that he was able to get for Konan. "I promise you, I didn't do all this one purpose." He assures her. Konan just gave him a smile from across his desk in the chair she occupied. She noticed that he was also acting nervous as well. "You know I could always come back at another time." She offered. Sasuke gives a nervous laugh. "Well, that is what looks like it going to have to be." He said with a rueful voice, "Amazing how one piece of paper could disappear if you don't watch it carefully." Konan gives him a smile. "How are you married again?" She asked out of the blue. There was a hint of humor, but a bigger hint of seriousness.

"Well, Ino and I had been together since high school. And you know if you're with a girl for that long of time people would start to wonder about the two of you." He explained, "Besides, when we were in a senior year of college she gave me an ultimatum. Either we end it or get married. Honestly, I think she did that because I waited too long to call her back from our first date. I don't regret marrying her. Sometimes I just wondered if I was ready at the time." He gave Konan a smile. She smiles back at him. Then, came an awkward moment between them. But it got even more awkward, when Sasuke said, "You're really hot." With that statement, Konan smiled to herself and left the office.

**Ino Yamanka**

There were all over the place by time Ino got home. Which was good. Everything was coming along nicely. As she walked through the house the sound of plastic followed her as well. Everything was covered to prevent the sawdust and dirt from getting the furniture all dirty. However, once she past the dining room she noticed that the table was uncovered. Normally, she would be peeved about it, but ever since Sasuke told her that they were almost there with the baby situation she couldn't help but be excited. As she went through the kitchen to get a cover for the table she noticed a small box, under the patio table.

There was also an ashtray as well. At first, Ino thought she was just imagining it, but no there was an actual cigarette box. She knew that Sasuke told her that he wasn't smoking, plus it didn't look like it was hidden. But she also knew that none of the workers were smokers and if they were she asked them NOT to smoke around their property. So either Sasuke was lying to her or one of the worker's simply dropped the carton without even realizing it. Ino shook her head. She knew better, smokers don't care around ashtrays with them. Oh Sasuke if I find out that you're lying to me, I'll kick your ass, Ino thought to herself.


	5. Announcement

Hey, all it's me the former SensationHorror, I know I have been uber slow with the update, but I have been sick for the past week or so. Bright side I went to the doctor got some antibiotics and I shall be healed by Monday . Anyway, I wanted to inform you I'm changing my pen-name to iKnightWriter. Something different and it feels more like me. So please continue your support for me and I will continue bringing you great joy during the weekend. Also, if you have any requests for stories or anything please PM me or just send in a review. Thanks guys, love you all. Oh happy belated Valentines Day! Or if you're single happy belated Independence Day!

* * *

Also I do have some other stories I will be starting up as well so there will be others without a deadline, which makes them easier to work on. Weird, how that works out isn't it?

I.E. Bridgeport which it has been forever since I even updated for that one but it more complex so it's a good reason, right?

Anyways, I'll update next week until then

iKnightWriter out!


End file.
